The Insect of Notre Dame
Cast *Quasimodo - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Esmeralda - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Captain Phoebus - Bailey (Finding Dory) *Judge Claude Frollo - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *Hugo - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Victor - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Laverne - D.W. Read (Arthur) *The Archdeacon - Robin Hood (Robin Hood; 1973) *Clopin - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Puppet Clopin - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Achilles - The Pink Panther *Djali - Mushu (Mulan) *Guard Leaders - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos) and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Quasimodo's Mother - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Bird With Quasimodo - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) Scenes *The Insect of Notre Dame part 1 - Opening/"The Bells of Notre Dame" *The Insect of Notre Dame part 2 - Here's Guru Ant *The Insect of Notre Dame part 3 - Rafiki, Sid, and D.W. Cheer Up Guru Ant *The Insect of Notre Dame part 4 - "Out There" *The Insect of Notre Dame part 5 - Destiny Attacks Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles *The Insect of Notre Dame part 6 - Guru Ant Meets Foulfellow *The Insect of Notre Dame part 7 - "Topsy Turvy" *The Insect of Notre Dame part 8 - Destiny Gets Away from Foulfellow *The Insect of Notre Dame part 9 - Destiny Meets Bailey *The Insect of Notre Dame part 10 - "God Helps the Outcasts" *The Insect of Notre Dame part 11 - Guru Ant Shows Destiny in his Bell Tower *The Insect of Notre Dame part 12 - Guru Ant Kicks Bailey *The Insect of Notre Dame part 13 - "Heaven's Light"/"Hellfire" *The Insect of Notre Dame part 14 - Foulfellow Attacks Paris *The Insect of Notre Dame part 15 - "A Guy Like You" *The Insect of Notre Dame part 16 - Destiny in Love with Bailey *The Insect of Notre Dame part 17 - Guru Ant's Hidden Painting of Destiny *The Insect of Notre Dame part 18 - Guru Ant and Bailey Finds Destiny *The Insect of Notre Dame part 19 - "The Court of Miracles" *The Insect of Notre Dame part 20 - Sanctuary! *The Insect of Notre Dame part 21 - A Battle with Foulfellow *The Insect of Notre Dame part 22 - Happy Ending *The Insect of Notre Dame part 23 - End Credits Movie Used *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Clips Used *Parappa the Rapper 2 *Finding Dory *Pinocchio *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *Arthur *Robin Hood *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *The Pink Panther *Mulan *Mulan 2 *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Melody Time *The Buzz on Maggie *The Sword in the Stone Gallery Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Quasimodo Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Esmeralda Bailey_finding_dory.jpg|Bailey as Captain Phoebus Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Judge Claude Frollo Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Hugo Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth as Victor DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Laverne Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as the Archdeacon Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Clopin Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as Puppet Clopin Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as Achilles Mushu character.png|Mushu as Djali three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito Pistoles as the Guard Leaders Maggie Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky as Quasimodo's Mother Swordinthestone_527.jpg|Archimedes as the Bird with Quasimodo Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movies Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs